Once Again
by Tiqila31
Summary: My first Kai x Rei fic. IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, DON'T READ! Kai has discovered his feelings for Rei, but what will he do when he's too afraid of rejection to admit them? Agnsty and fluffy. Give it a try! Update: Rewrote first few chapters
1. Once Again

Hello, all of you readers, thanks for stopping by to read the first chapter of my fanfic! This is my first Kai x Rei one I've ever written and I hope you all like it. If I get some good reviews, I'll continue this one, if not I'll scrap it and start again.

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT own Beyblade or any of its characters...FANfic, see the FAN part of that.

**WARNING: **Kai x Rei fic, Yaoi, if you don't like it don't read it, it's as simple as that.

**UPDATE: **I saw on my reviews that my settings were screwed up so that I couldn't get anonymous reviews and that broke my heart. Just wanted to let you know that I fixed that up, so go ahead all of you anonymous readers, review till your hearts content.

**AUGUST 14th 2005: **Chapter revised and edited.

Anyways, on to the fanfic!

* * *

Once again, Kai found himself in the water.

An ocean, he presumed. He could tell because of the uneasy waves that were rocking him steadily back and fourth and the salty spray chapping his lips.

He was tired and terribly cold, only his head bobbed above the surface as he flailed his limbs around beneath the water, fighting desperately to stay afloat.

Treading water silently and alone, Kai was slowly succumbing to hypothermia. He desperately wanted to sleep, but knew that if he allowed himself to drift off, he would slip beneath the surface and be gone from the world forever.

Suddenly Kai's eyes snapped open hopefully, as he had heard a sound. Quickly wheeling himself around to face the direction in which it had come from, he strained his eyes, searching for the origin of the low rumble. Instantly, he saw it, a small motorboat heading straight for him!

A wave of elation washed over his tired, cold body at the thought that someone was coming to get him out of this god-forsaken ocean. Within a few minutes the boat reached him and a boy with long raven hair appeared on deck.

Kai felt his heart begin to beat faster at the sight of his secret crush. Rei walked to the front of the boat, leaning over the bow with an outstretched hand. His familiar, cheery smile graced his lips as he waited for Kai to paddle his way over to him.

Kai eagerly swam the short distance and grasped Rei's hand. He felt his heart swell with happiness at the touch of Rei's hand in his own. He gazed into Rei's beautiful golden eyes and sighed.

"Rei" Kai said in a husky voice that was barely a whisper. "Rei…I have to tell you something…something important."

Rei's eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"What is it?" he asked with a smile.

_It's now or never, _Kai thought to himself _I have to tell him my true feelings, once and for all._

Well, I, um…I…um…Rei…" he stuttered. Nervous butterflies flitted through his stomach.

Rei's smile faltered.

"Rei, I've fallen in love with you!" Kai burst out all at once.

Rei's eyes widened in shock, his face draining its normal colour and turning a ghostly white. His easy-going smile was immediately replaced with a harsh and cold scowl.

"Rei!" Kai pleaded, "Rei…don't you have anything to say to me? Don't you feel the same way? Rei…don't do this to me!"

Rei pulled back, putting more distance between Kai and himself.

"I love you!" Kai shouted desperately.

Rei said absolutely nothing, but continued to scowl, as if he had not even heard Kai's confession.

Kai's eyelids drooped a little; his entire soul and heart ached with sadness. This wasn't the answer he had hope for or expected, but then, the harsh cold of the ocean water stabbing at his legs brought him immediately out of his solemn thoughts. He really wished that Rei would hurry up and pull him up onto the deck, so that he could begin to warm himself up.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kai felt Rei release his hand and turn his back on him. The boat slowly turned and began to head away from him, leaving him helplessly stranded in the ocean again.

"No!" he cried out, "Rei! Don't leave me!"

He broke down and began to cry uncontrollably, hot tears spilling from his eyes and streaming down his cheeks.

He had lost all hope. Nobody was coming for him.

_Might as well just give up _his conscience told him sadly. _What is there left to keep fighting for?_

He had to admit, the voice had a point. What was there left? Rei meant the world to him, and look at where he was now. He had been clearly and harshly abandoned by the one person he had ever loved.

He gave up, and stopped fighting to stay afloat. His heart shattering into a million pieces, all the while sinking deeper and deeper towards the ocean floor.

* * *

So, there's the first chapter. I know that it was short, but I wanted the first chapter to end at a cliffhanger...evil grin. Please review and I'll keep it going! 


	2. Drowning

Ok, so here's chapter 2, I was quick, ne? It's not as long as I'd like it to be, but if I strain myself to make it pointlessly longer, I'll end up giving myself writer's block. Oh well, hope you like it.

For warnings and disclaimer, see the first chapter.

Oh, and I found out that I had a setting on that prevented anonymous users from reviewing, so I fixed it. Anonymous reader, feel free to review till your heart's content.

**AUGUST 14th 2005: **Chapter revised and edited. Hope it's a little better now…

* * *

"No! Rei…. how could you?" he screamed.

Kai was drowning, the endless expanse of water completely surrounding and suffocating him. He made no effort to fight his way back up to the surface. His heart hurt so much; it felt as if it would explode with hopelessness and sadness. He really didn't care if he lived or died at this point. He found himself thinking that death would be the better option.

Rei had meant absolutely everything to him, and now, without him he had nothing. Nothing to live for. He felt as if he would never smile or laugh again, even if he did manage to survive. Nothing would make him happy, nothing would erase the pain.

Suddenly, someone's words broke through the darkness, pulling him towards the surface again. The voice was...no, it couldn't be!

The voice belonged to Rei.

"Kai! Kai, wake up! WAKE UP!" came the frantic voice of the very same sweet neko-jin Kai loved with all his heart.

He opened his eyes to find a very worried-looking Rei standing over him, his hand gently shaking Kai's shoulder.

Kai let out a sigh of relief as he blinked his eyes a few times, surveying the dark interior of the hotel room he shared with Rei.

"Kai, are you all right?" the raven-haired boy asked, the worry evident in his voice. "You were tossing and turning so furiously you woke me up. Are you sure you're feeling ok?" Rei leaned over and placed his hand on Kai's forehead.

Kai thanked any god that was listening that it was still dark, knowing that a blush was creeping upon his cheeks at the touch of Rei's hand on his head.

"Well, at least you don't have a fever" Rei stated, sounding a little less worried and a lot more tired.

"What time is it?" Kai asked groggily.

"It's about 2:30 am" The neko-jin responded with a yawn.

"Go back to sleep" Kai said firmly. "I'll be all right".

Rei seemed to contemplate this for a moment.

"Are you sure you'll be fine? Maybe you're sick! I'll go wake the others." Rei continued on, ignoring Kai's order. His worriedness seemed to be increasing by the second.

Rei turned to face the direction of the door. Kai shot up in his bed and quickly grasped Rei's wrist.

He looked Rei directly in the eyes.

"Rei, really, I'm fine! It was just a nightmare, that's all." He let go of Rei's wrist. "Now, go back to bed...please."

Rei's eyes widened in shock, Kai had never said "please" to anyone since they had first met.

Rei sighed and Kai saw the younger boy's body relax. The "please" had done the trick.

"M'kay" Rei half-yawned as he padded off to his own bed and slipped beneath the covers. "But I'm still worried about you" he added quietly.

Kai stood up and headed for the bathroom. He was dripping with sweat, and he desperately needed a shower. He reached the bathroom and flicked on the light, squinting as his eyes adjusted from the darkness of the other room. He stared disgustedly at the reflection of himself in the mirror. His face had lost all of its' colour, and he looked rather sickly.

_I'm a coward _Kai cursed himself maliciously.

This was the third time he had that dream this week, and he knew what it was about. Kai knew that head slowly fallen in love with Rei. He didn't know if it was natural, but he had known for a while now that he kept having thoughts about Rei that were more than "just friendly". He was more comfortable when Rei was around, and he even went easier on him then the rest of the bladebreakers. Rei was always on his mind. He loved the way Rei smiled, loved the sound of his laughter, and wanted nothing more than to make him happy.

But, Rei would never think of him the same way, yet alone love him.

_I'm supposed to be having these kinds of feelings about girls _he thought as he ran his hand through his thick slate-coloured hair.

He undressed quickly and entered the shower. A short while later he emerged from the bathroom, clean, dry, and wearing a fresh set of pyjamas.

Rei was sound asleep, the comforting sounds of his quiet breathing filling the almost silent room.

_He looks so cute when he's sleeping._ Kai smiled as he moved quietly to sit on the edge of the younger boy's bed.

For a while, he just sat and stared, taking in Rei's beauty. He watched Rei's chest moved slowly up and down as he slept peacefully. Kai slowly stretched his fingers out in the direction of Rei's face. He wanted so badly just to touch him, to run his fingers along the soft sun kissed skin of Rei's cheek.

As silently and as steadily as he could, he moved his tingling fingers closer and closer towards Rei's beautiful face.

Closer...closer...only an inch away now...

Rei chose that very moment to stir in his sleep, mumbling something incoherent and rolling over onto his other side.

Kai hurriedly snapped his hand back. Shaking his head, he removed himself from Rei's bed. His heart was thundering in his chest, so loudly he wondered how it didn't wake Rei.

Kai could never tell him his true feelings, if Rei rejected him, it would be too much to bear. If Rei didn't love him back, there would never be any hope; at least if he said nothing, he could always have that sense of hope. Plus, if it turned out that Rei didn't return his feelings, it was very likely that he would leave the bladebreakers and re-join his old team, he would probably feel uncomfortable around Kai from that point on.

Kai didn't want to loose Rei, even if that meant bottling his feelings up inside.

_Maybe someday I'll tell him._

Kai turned around and headed back to his own bed. He crawled under the now cold covers and shivered, bringing them up so that only his head protruded above the blankets.

Taking one last look at the beautiful boy sleeping soundly in the next bed over, Kai fell into a deep slumber, with just a hint of a smile across his lips.

* * *

Once again, more to come soon, so if you liked it, do me a favour and review! Thanks to all of you who already reviewed, it meant so much to me! 


	3. Morning Glory

Hey guys, I know it's been a long time, but I've been so busy that you wouldn't believe. I know, I know, excuses, excuses. Well, finally I got this chapter done. It took me a really long time because I had it half done, and then my mom deleted the whole document and I had to start all over again...from scratch. This chapter is a little laonger that the previous ones...I hope you like it!

Thanks to all my reveiwers, hugs to you all...if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be writing this.

**FOR WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMER, SEE FIRST PAGE.**

Anyways, on with the fic!

* * *

As usual, Kai was the first to awake. He yawned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up in his bed. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was 8:17 AM and Rei was still fast asleep. 

_Wait a minute _Kai thought to himself, _why am I thinking about what Rei is doing? I must really be in love…_

He shook his head and yawned again.

The Room was bathed in a warm yellow glow of the early-morning sunlight that was pouring in though the large window beside Kai's bed.

_He looks just like an angel, _Kai thought to himself. It really was true though; the sunlight seemed to give him a heavenly glow.

Kai gazed longingly at the sleeping neko-jin. He smiled to himself and sighed, wishing and hoping that maybe, just maybe, Rei felt the same way about him.

His thoughts were soon interrupted though, when Rei began to stir. Rei rolled over in his bed so that he was now facing Kai, and he groaned as he slowly lifted a sleepy eyelid.

Kai quickly snapped his head in the opposite direction, so that he was now staring blankly out the window. He could feel his cheeks burning, and knew that a blush was slowly creeping upon them.

_Oh god. _He thought, _I hope that Rei didn't see me watching him sleep!_

Rei sat up in his own bed and stretched his arms over his head.

"Good morning" the raven-haired teen said cheerfully.

Kai grunted in response, making sure to keep looking away from Rei until he was absolutely sure that there wasn't the slightest pink tinge left on his pale cheeks.

Rei smiled his usual smile and ran a hand through the top of his long raven hair. "Well" he said, still sounding slightly drowsy, "I'm going to take a shower, hopefully it'll help me wake up."

"Hn", Kai replied, still staring fixedly out the window at nothing in particular.

Rei stood up and padded off into the bathroom. A few minutes later Kai could hear the water running, and he busied himself with the task of getting dressed. It was all he could do to keep his mind out of the gutter with some more-than-friendly thoughts at the prospect of Rei in the shower.

He finished dressing, and just as he was wrapping his long white scarf around his neck he heard someone banging loudly on the door of the hotel room that he and Rei shared.

He strode quickly to the door and looked out through the peephole.

_Oh great, _He thought, _here comes the bottomless pit and Mr. Sugar High._

Beating furiously on the door was Tyson, a boy with navy hair, and standing just behind him with a goofy smile on his face was Max, who was the same age as Tyson with spiky blonde hair.

Kai rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"What do you want?" he asked the two younger boys coldly.

"Kai!" whined Tyson, "I'm SOOOOOOOO HUNGRY, and I'm practically wasting away!" He clutched his stomach and groaned over-dramatically. "Can we go get something to eat now?" he asked greedily.

Kai crossed his arms and rolled his eyes again. "And you're asking me, why?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well, aren't you hungry?" Tyson asked quizzically.

"You and Max go on your own. I'm not hungry and I'm going to wait for Rei" he quickly turned his back to the two boys standing at the door, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks.

Tyson's mouth gaped open. "How can you **not** be hungry?" he asked, perplexed.

Max grabbed the still stupefied Tyson by the arm and started dragging him towards the elevator as Kai slammed the door shut.

Kai walked back into the hotel room shaking his head when suddenly the bathroom door opened--and there was Rei, wearing **only **a towel wrapped elegantly around his waist. His wet silky hair was out of its wrap and hanging down past his waist.

_Calm down Kai, calm down! _He screamed at himself inside his head.

"Oh, sorry!" Rei said shyly. Kai noticed the pink tinge appear on Rei's cheeks, and knew that his were doing the same.

Kai suddenly became extremely interested in his shoes.

"The others have already left to go get something to eat." He hesitated for a moment. "So, um, get dressed and you and I can go grab something too. That is if you want to." He finished hurriedly.

Rei grinned. "Sure" he replied. The pink on his cheeks darkening, but this went unnoticed to Kai who was still staring at his shoes.

"Okay" Kai said quietly. "I'll just go wait for you outside the door." He quickly turned around and strode hurriedly towards the door. He flung the door open and leapt out into the hallway.

He let out a relieved breath as he leaned against the wall next to the door and closed his eyes.

_We're going out to lunch together…alone. Am I in heaven?_ He thought to himself. He smiled. This was going to be a good day….

* * *

Once again, if you like it, or even if you don't, please reveiw! Thanks to all of you guys for reading...I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Thanks, Tiqila31.


	4. Let's Skip Lunch

Hello everyone, so nice to see you all again! I'm so excited (and I hope that you are too) because now that summer break has started I'm now able to find time to work on my fanfics. Hooray _-xx-Does happy dance-xx-_

I know it's been a while since I last updated, but you see, I have this disease called "laziness" that strikes unexpectedly. It makes me fear working on anything, and has me plant myself squarely in front of a T.V., video game system, or computer for long periods of time.

I've also started a new fanfic, so now my writing time must be distributed evenly.

Oh, and I have one more excuse for you. I do have a part-time job that takes up some of my free time. (But mostly I'm just lazy)

I've decided to start answering my reviews too, just 'cuz every one of them makes me grin like an idiot while this little voice in my head says repeatedly, "they like me, they really like me". Ah, how I love you reviewers _-xx-Hugs them all-xx-_

**

* * *

**

**PandaPjays –** Thanks for reading my friend! I'm glad you liked it, though it's nothing compared to yours. I myself enjoyed coming up with the towel scene, it just made me laugh out loud to myself…although, because of this, some random people started giving me funny looks because they couldn't figure out what was so funny. Hmm, maybe I should stop doing that in public.

**SmellyToaster – **I'm glad you're so excited about this fic! I'll try to keep the chapters coming as quickly as I can, but I've found that if I force myself to write, it turns out really crappy and I end up with writers block. These things just kinda come to me all of a sudden, and I have to scribble them down really quickly and post 'em up!

**Tyriane L** – I'm so happy you like it so far! I know my chapters are short _-xx-slaps self-xx-_ but like I said above, they come to me in short bursts. I'll try to make them longer, just for you, but I make no promises.

**Minke** – You REALLY, REALLY LOVE it? Thank you, thank you _-xx-Happy dances again-xx-_ Like my writing style, eh? That makes me so happy I can't put it into words…keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing!

**M.S.K – **Awwww, you think it's cute! Thank so much! I'll update as soon as I can, I promise! You love it too _-xx-Glomps M.S.K-xx-_

**kai fan#1** – Wow! Another person who loves my story _-xx-Glomps kai fan#1-xx-_ I hope you like my humour, it's strange, but these things just pop into my head…it's actually kinda scary! I will continue…well, at least I plan to. 

**Yumi-Ulrich4ever – **Glad you loved the chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy what happens next. You liked the nicknames for Tyson and Max? I really don't know where they came from; I just thought it sounded Kai-ish…another one of my random thoughts. I'll update as soon as I can!

**tangomermaid – **I'm happy you liked it. I'll update soon, keep reading and reviewing!

**Echo in the Dark – **Ecstatic that you loved it! I'm gonna continue it…with all the responses I'm getting, why wouldn't I? That'd be just cruel if I left you hanging. I mean, I'm evil…but not that evil.

**DanjurisliCheezi – **I thought the name for the chapter was cool too, and I'm glad that you agree! As for the pointers and stuff, I'm not sure what you mean by that…if you have some specific questions you'd like to ask, just e-mail me (my e-mail adress is in my profile) and I'll try my best to answer them. Just keep in mind I'm no professional…I just do this for enjoyment purposes, but I'm flattered that you want my advice. Keep on reading and reviewing!

**MikeyWaysgirl – **I like making them blush (like you didn't notice) and I'm happy that you like the blushing too. It is quite sweet. Your comment has inflated my ego so much and so quickly…this could be bad for my health.

**Mushrambolover – **Ah, don't we all want to see Rei in only a towel? Life's just not fair. _-xx-Sigh-xx-_ So happy that you like it. I'll write as fast as I can…it'll be easier now that I don't have schoolwork to compete with.

**Reis1gurl – **God, that's one sexy outfit you've come up with, and I like it. I have to say though, it sounds like more of a dinner outfit than one for just going out for lunch, so I'm not gonna use it in this chapter. Don't be sad though, I'll include it a little later on :winks: Thanks so much for adding me to your favs…I feel so special!

* * *

Whoa! That sure was a lot of reviews! Hello Popularity, my name is Brittany, so nice to meet you! Where have you been all my life? 

I only wrote responses to those who reviewed my last chapter, so if you weren't mentioned above, I **did **read your review (I read every single one of them, and like I said above, I grin like an idiot) and I thank you for it. If you review at the end of this chapter, you'll get answered in my next one, I promise!

**FOR DISCLAIMERS AND WARNINGS, SEE FIRST CHAPTER.**

Anyways…. let's get on with the fic!

* * *

-xx-Rei's POV-xx- 

Rei sighed as he pulled his dresser drawer open and scanned the contents. He was going out for lunch with Kai after all, so clothing choice was extremely important.

He had known for a while now that he had feelings for Kai. It was the way Kai seemed to occupy every thought he had, the way he wanted Kai to be happy. He often found himself staring at Kai, longing to hold him in his arms…longing to kiss him.

He was already aware of his sexual preference. Kai wasn't the first guy he found himself attracted to.

Kai was different though. The feelings he had for those other guys were never as intense, or lasted as long as the one for Kai. It had been quite some time since he realized his Kai obsession, and he found himself looking at no other guy but him.

But what were the chances that Kai was first of all, gay, and second, if he was, that he liked him back. It was absurd to think that he had a chance, there was just no way.

Still, he couldn't help but want to make a good impression. Lunch today was going to be just him and Kai, and so there was definitely a priority to look good.

_Wait a second! _The little voice in Rei's head piped up, _was I imagining things back there, or was Kai blushing when he saw me in just a towel? _

He shook his head. _No, no. I must have been imagining things…there's no way. _He told himself dejectedly.

Just then he realized that Kai was waiting for him, and here he was, still in his towel. His eyes trailed to an outfit lying in the dresser. It was one of the more classy outfits he owned. It looked a lot like his regular Chinese-style outfit only it was made or the finest silk fabric and the white and gold was replaced with black and crimson, with a matching crimson sash and black pants (1).

He loved that outfit; plus, it just so happened that it flattered his butt. He rubbed his fingers along the sumptuous fabric of the black and crimson shirt, contemplating Kai's reaction if he stepped out of the room dressed in it. In the end though, he decided against it, seeing as how it was more of an evening/dinner type of ensemble, not the kind of thing you'd wear to a casual lunch.

He thought back to before Kai had walked out the door. Kai wasn't dressed up; he was wearing his normal clothes (not that they weren't sexy), so he went ahead and followed suit. He quickly slipped on his familiar white and gold Chinese style top with the black pants and red sash.

Now all he had left to do was his hair, he had yet to brush the beast out and wrap it away. He ran hurriedly to the bathroom and grabbed his brush. He attacked his hair furiously; untangling the mass of hair was no easy task.

He had just finished brushing it all out when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Rei" Kai called firmly from the hallway outside the room. "Are you coming or not?"

Rei hurried over to the door and hastily opened it.

"Yeah, I'm almost done. I've got to wrap up my hair though" he said.

Kai reached forward and took a strand of Rei's long silky hair between his fingers.

"Let me help" Kai offered with a tiny smile.

Rei blushed. "O…Okay" he said timidly.

-xx-Kai's POV-xx-

_I can't believe I just said that! _Kai thought as he followed Rei back into their hotel room and into the bathroom. _But what I can't believe more is that Rei agreed._

Rei jumped gracefully onto the bathroom counter. He handed his brush to the older boy and turned so that Kai could have access to his raven locks.

Kai positioned himself behind the object of his obsession. He began to brush the long silky tresses gently, removing any small leftover tangles.

Rei closed his eyes and relaxed. He even began to purr softly.

_How does he do that? _Kai wondered. The persistent blush on Kai's cheeks darkened slightly. _Thank god Rei has his eyes closed. _

_Those beautiful golden eyes…_

Ah yes, Rei's eyes. They enchanted him, pools of gold so deep Kai was often lost in their warm gaze. He loved how Rei's eyes were always so full of emotion. Some people wear their hearts on their sleeves. Rei on the other hand, so to speak, wore his heart on his eyes. They glistened and shone when he was happy, burned fiery amber when angry, and became dark and dull when sad. He wondered what they would look like when he was experiencing feelings of love. Maybe if he was extremely lucky, one day, he'd get the chance to find out.

But for now, he would have to be content loving Rei's eyes when they showed happiness, anger, and sadness.

Come to think of it, Kai happened to love almost everything about the neko-jin…

Kai set the brush down on the counter beside Rei. He had gotten most of the remaining tangles out of Rei's hair, except for a few stubborn ones. He began to work the difficult knots out of the silky raven hair carefully with his fingers.

Rei must have had the softest hair he had ever felt (not that he had felt a lot of hair in his lifetime). It must take gallons of conditioner to get it that way. He loved the length of Rei's hair, slightly girlie as it was. The flowing ebony locks hung down almost to his knees. Rei seldom left his hair down, but Kai liked it that way.

Once all of the tangles were removed, Kai set to work on the delicate task of wrapping the hair up. He took his time, winding it carefully around the silky strands, making sure not to miss any.

Suddenly, curiosity got the best of him.

"Why do you wrap your hair up in this thing?" Kai asked.

Rei sighed and slowly opened his eyes.

"Well," he began "first of all, it keeps it out of my face. It also keeps it from catching on stuff, and…" he trailed off.

"And?" Kai questioned.

"My mother used to do it for me when I was small" he said quietly, the pain evident in his voice and as Kai could tell, evident in the depths of his lovely golden orbs.

Kai knew that Rei's parents had both died when Rei was only a child. He was orphaned and alone for so many years, not unlike Kai's own childhood. There was a difference though. Unlike Rei's parents, Kai's mother and father hadn't died, they had simply abandoned him.

Kai shook the unpleasant thoughts from his head. He instantly regretted asking the question, seeing the pain it caused Rei. He searched for something, anything, to say to make Rei feel better.

"You look nice when you leave your hair down" he blurted.

Kai couldn't believe the words he had just uttered. His mouth had just acted on it's own and voiced an opinion that his brain had not consented to. Sure, it was true, but what would Rei think of the comment?

_He's going to be furious, disgusted or both…_ Kai thought frantically. Once again he averted his eyes to the floor.

Kai braced himself for the harsh response he was sure to receive from Rei.

But it never came.

Rei turned slowly to face his stoic team captain.

"Really?" Rei asked softly, his golden eyes glittering with wonder.

Kai looked up hesitantly. Crimson met gold.

Suddenly, Rei leaned up and pressed his lips to Kai's.

Kai couldn't believe it. He was frozen in shock. Rei was…Rei was…kissing him? He was instantly overcome with joy. He had waited, wished, and hoped for this moment to come for so long.

He wrapped his arms around Rei's slender waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss that made his heart want to burst with happiness.

When they finally broke apart, a rare smile graced Kai's lips.

"Let's skip lunch," Kai said as he pulled Rei into another fiery kiss.

* * *

(1) Thanks to Reis1gurl who came up with this outfit. 

Fluff-fluff-fluffity-fluff-fluff. Sorry about that. I love fluff, I just can't help it. I just wanted to let you all know that this **IS NOT **the end of the fic…I've still got an, um, how should I put this…. unfortunate event coming in the future.

Many thanks to my best friend/beta reader Shikonjewl for editing my chapter and making it better.

And as always, R&R!


End file.
